


De amor entre la madrugada

by Deespiegel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Al autor ya le afectó la cuarentena, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Es el universo del canon pero son marines, Español | Spanish, First Dates, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Touch-Starved, lmao how do you tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deespiegel/pseuds/Deespiegel
Summary: Marco, doctor estacionado en una base naval, termina un largo día de trabajo en el lugar que menos esperó: en una cita con el teniente Portgas D. Ace, su amigo.AU - La Marina
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	De amor entre la madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen. 
> 
> Este oneshot fue un ensayo para una historia más larga que quiero escribir, donde tanto Ace como Marco son integrantes de la marina. Se me hizo interesante pensar en qué sería lo que los orillaría a la piratería.

“Se querían de amor entre la madrugada,  
entre las duras piedras cerradas de la noche,  
duras como los cuerpos helados por las horas,  
duras como los besos de diente a diente solo.”  
Vicente Aleixandre, fragmento de _Se querían_ , 1935.

Marco descansaba en una de las habitaciones vacías de la enfermería. Su turno había finalizado hacía una hora, pero no tenía ánimos de volver a su habitación. Un turno de 12 lo hacía perder muy rápido el interés en caminar más de lo necesario, y hacer cosas mundanas como quitarse el uniforme o los zapatos.

Observaba el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sus pies punzaban y protestaban dentro de sus zapatos blancos y cerrados. Eran horribles, pero necesarios.

El hospital naval en el que se encontraba estacionado Marco estaba alejado del centro de la ciudad, pero aun así podía escuchar el bullicio y la explosión de la pirotecnia. Mucha gente estaba afuera en las calles bailando, bebiendo y comiendo por el aniversario de la Batalla de los once años, la fiesta más grande de la Isla.

También había acordado ver a Thatch en su casa esa noche, pero esperaba que lo disculpara, no pensaba moverse de esa cama ni aunque ocurriera un terremoto. Ya lo encontraría mañana y le curaría la cruda como disculpa.

Acomodó su brazo derecho atrás de la almohada y una sonrisita se dibujó en su cara. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ace esa noche? Sería la primera vez que presenciara aquella fiesta, seguramente no se la perdería por nada. Quizá bailaría con alguna de las enfermeras. Bebería con su amigo Deuce hasta vomitar. Compraría toda la comida chatarra que cupiera en sus manos y la guardaría en su cuarto. O quizá se metería en otra pelea y lo castigarían de nuevo.

Sin importar cómo decidiera Ace pasar su día libre, Marco no dejaba de sonreír. Habían pasado cinco días desde que lo había visto, pero no podía olvidar la última vez que lo vio: el rubor de su rostro pecoso, aunque en ese momento fuera un rubor mezcla rabia mezcla excitación; su mirada, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, como un animal a punto de reaccionar, pero que no sabe si lo que se acerca es una caricia o un golpe; y tampoco podía olvidar sus labios, húmedos de tanto relamérselos, y con un toque amargo de cerveza.

Una lástima, pensaba Marco. El tiempo sólo le alcanzó para memorizar tan pocos detalles del Teniente Portgas antes de que fuera obligado a zarpar en un barco escolta. 

Hasta esa tarde, hace cinco días, el doctor y el teniente no habían sido más que muy buenos amigos. Ahora, Marco no sabía si quería seguir siendo solo un amigo. Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, le dio la bienvenida al sueño reparador. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando la cortina que rodeaba la cama se abrió de forma abrupta.

— ¡Marco! — gritó Ace en voz baja.

El aludido soltó un gemido y se giró para darle la espalda.

— Marco, ¡vamos a la ciudad! ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la base!

— No — gimió Marco.

— ¿Por qué no? — acusó indignado, mientras tomaba un pie del doctor y comenzaba a jalarlo para sacarlo de la cama.

— No quiero. Estoy cansado — zarandeó su pie para zafarse del agarre de Ace.

Ace soltó el pie de Marco, quien de inmediato lo volvió a meter a la cama, sin importarle que estuviera ensuciando las sábanas. Marco se había acurrucado en el otro extremo de la cama, así que Ace se sentó en ella.

— Marco, ven conmigo — dijo luego de un minuto de silencio.

— ¿Para qué? — susurró el aludido.

Casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haber verbalizado esa pregunta. Hubiera sido mejor seguirle la corriente a Ace, pero para él le era imposible actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos.

— Porque nunca he ido a esta fiesta, y tú sí.

— Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a toda la base bailando y bebiendo en la fiesta — contestó a modo de zanjar la conversación.

Ace soltó un resoplido. Luego se levantó de la cama, le dio la vuelta para poder ver al doctor a los ojos y le dijo:

— Estoy tratando de invitarte a una cita.

— Oh —. Atinó a decir Marco.

— Pero obviamente no está funcionando.

Ace se sentó cruzado de piernas en el suelo y observó a Marco. Con la poca luz que se filtraba por los vidrios, era fácil ver el cansancio en su semblante. Quizá planear todo aquello había sido una mala idea sin consultar al doctor.

— Se supone que debía ser una sorpresa — continuó apenado —. Thatch debía invitarte a su casa… y yo te estaría esperando… pero cuando vi la hora y no aparecías… — se encogió de hombros.

— Uh. Si hubiera sabido esto, no hubiera dejado plantado a Thatch — Marco se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos.

— No tenemos que ir. Está bien — colocó una mano en la rodilla derecha de su compañero para apaciguarlo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que le dedicó a Marco no era sincera.

Marco tomó la mano apoyada en su rodilla con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos.

— Vamos a casa de Thatch.

Perder unas horas más de sueño valdría la pena si podía admirar el brillo que emanaba el rostro de Ace el resto de la noche.

:::

Caminaron uno al lado del otro en dirección a las luces y el bullicio. Marco se había quitado por fin su uniforme. Ahora llevaba sus sandalias, un pantalón pesquero y una camisa blanca a medio abotonar.

Había niños en el camino encendiendo pirotecnia. Corrían y reían y se deleitaban de asustarse entre ellos con las explosiones. Y tal como lo había previsto, el centro de la ciudad estaba lleno de luces y tiras de papel que adornaban las calles de punta a punta. Ace miraba anonado la saturación de colores que rodeaban la plaza. Incluso los árboles habían sido adornados con luces diminutas entre sus ramas. Un conjunto de música se escuchaba en el centro, donde las parejas inundaban la pista de baile improvisada.

— Podemos quedarnos, si quieres — comentó Marco al ver la expresión de asombro de su acompañante.

Ace negó con la cabeza.

— Siempre podremos venir el próximo año.

Rodearon la plaza en vez de atravesarla, y se metieron a un callejón oscuro y angosto. De un lado de la calle había una fila de casas, pero el otro sólo era la pared de una enorme bodega.

Tan pronto como se acercaron a la casa, Marco escuchó un grito desde el balcón.

— ¡Tienes suerte de que seas mi mejor amigo! — soltó una carcajada.

El aludido volteó hacia arriba y vio a Thatch, quien estaba recargado en el barandal del balcón. Traía un tarro de cerveza en una mano.

— ¡Si te caes, no pienso recogerte! — le respondió.

Thatch le enseñó su dedo medio a Marco en respuesta, y se tambaleó hacia adentro de la casa.

Marco y Ace empujaron la puerta de la calle y subieron por las angostas escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, donde la puerta a la casa de Thatch ya estaba entre abierta.

Marco había estado en esa casa muchas veces, pero le sorprendió lo limpio y ordenado que estaba el lugar. El único lugar que el cocinero solía mantener impecable era la cocina; el resto, no tanto. En la mesa del comedor se encontraban dos juegos de cubiertos colocados uno frente al otro sobre servilletas de tela. En el centro de la mesa había una vela a punto de ahogarse en su propia cera.

Thatch se encontraba en la cocina. Estaba tratando de sacar un recipiente del refrigerador con una mano, mientras que con la otra no dejaba de agarrar su cerveza. En cuando Ace lo vio haciendo malabares, corrió a ayudarle. Tomó la base redonda del recipiente en sus manos y lo colocó a salvo en la mesa de la cocina.

— Lo tenía todo calculado, señor teniente — bufó Thatch. Dejó que se azotara la puerta del refrigerador —. Yo soy el cocinero, ve a sentarte a la mesa, shu — lo corrió con un ademán de su mano mientras daba otro trago a su cerveza.

Ace nunca había visto al cocinero tan borracho. Sus movimientos eran lentos, pero su voz seguía siendo igual de autoritaria en la cocina como siempre. Sin más, Ace lo obedeció y fue a sentarse a la mesa. Marco se encontraba de pie frente al comedor, curioso por saber qué se traían entre manos esos dos.

— Dijo que él nos serviría — comentó Ace.

Marco mostraba un semblante apacible, aunque era claro que seguía cansado. Ace se giraba nervioso hacia la cocina cada que escuchaba un ruido demasiado fuerte seguido de coloridas maldiciones.

— No estaba así cuando me fui — agregó Ace en voz baja.

Finalmente, el cocinero apareció con dos platos, uno en cada mano. Ambos contenían lo mismo: una rebanada de pastel en forma de triángulo, colocada de forma perfecta en medio del plato. Alrededor estaba decorada con fresas.

El rostro de Ace se iluminó al ver el contenido de su plato, pero Marco miró el suyo extrañado. El pastel, aunque de forma y consistencia conocida, tenía un color extraño: era de un marrón que casi podía jurar que tenía tonos rojizos. La cubertura cremosa tenía un color similar, solo que de un tono más oscuro.

Mientras Marco observaba aquel extraño invento, Thatch colocó dos tazas y una tetera en la mesa.

— Buen provecho — dijo.

— ¡Gracias por todo, Thatch! — contestó Ace con entusiasmo.

— No me agradezcas todavía. Es la primera vez que utilizo ese ingrediente. No me hago responsable por lo que ocurra con sus estómagos — agregó mientras se servía en su tarro más cerveza de un pequeño barril que estaba en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor. Dio un largo trago y después agregó —: hice té de lavanda para contrarrestar lo amargo.

— ¿Amargo? — frunció Ace —. Se supone que debe ser dulce.

Thatch negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces debiste robar más azúcar, cariño. Usé toda y aun así no quedó dulce — sentenció —. Ahora, con su permiso — terminó su tarro de cerveza, lo colocó en la barra y cerró la puerta de la entrada tras él.

El teniente se quedó boquiabierto ante el desplante de su amigo.

— Déjalo, vamos a comer — comentó Marco en un tono despreocupado.

Tomó su tenedor y partió la punta del pastel. Antes de que Ace pudiera evitarlo, el doctor se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

Ace miró horrorizado cómo Marco se llevó un trozo del pastel húmedo y marrón a la boca. Estaba preparado para pedir disculpas y ofrecerle un vaso de agua, pero no espero el gruñido de satisfacción que el doctor soltó, ni cómo sus ojos se cerraron un momento de puro placer.

— ¿Qué es esto? Es delicioso — comentó deleitado —. Es un poco amargo, pero el sabor es… es… — partió otro trozo y se lo comió.

Ace tomó su cubierto y probó un bocado de su pastel. De inmediato el sabor le pareció amargo y un tanto desagradable. No era para nada como lo recordaba. Se sirvió un poco de té para quitarse el sabor de la boca.

Mientras tanto, Marco se tocaba las mejillas y sonreía mientras masticaba otro trozo de pastel.

— Es como si mi boca estuviera explotando. ¿Cómo se llama?

— El pastel lo llaman _Devil’s food_. El sabor es de una fruta, se llama cacao. ¿De verdad te gusta? — inquirió Ace.

Al ver que Marco no estaba fingiendo y que realmente disfrutaba el pastel, decidió probarlo de nuevo. La textura era esponjosa, y el color era como lo recordaba. El sabor amargo seguía ahí, pero no era tan intenso como había creído al inicio.

— Cacao… nunca había escuchado el nombre.

— Ah, sólo crece en algunas islas de _East Blue_. La más famosa se llama Kakawa. Es… muy difícil y caro de conseguir — comentó Ace y soltó una risita.

— Oh, ¿y dónde lo conseguiste? ¿Lo robaste?

Ace se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con el tenedor, revolviendo la cobertura del pastel.

— Bueno, no exactamente. Lo encontré en un barco pirata que requisamos. Y quizá… no se lo dije a nadie…

— Ah. No los registraste en la mercancía recuperada — completó el doctor.

El teniente asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿No te molesta?

— No — dijo simplemente. Después de ver la sospecha en los ojos de Ace, agregó —: Seguramente terminaría en el mercado ilegal, si es tan caro como dices — Marco lamió los restos de pastel en el tenedor.

Ace se preguntó si el pastel no tendría licor, porque sentía que su rostro estaba en llamas.

— ¿Dónde lo probaste por primera vez?

— En la isla, en Kakaw. También es una bebida, la llaman chocolate.

Marco siguió devorando su pastel y después agregó:

— Gracias. No tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias.

:::

Una vez que se terminaron el té y el pastel, decidieron sentarse en el balcón de Thatch. Había una banca de madera pegada a la pared, donde cabían por lo menos tres personas, así que se sentaron ahí. Aunque era poco más de media noche, la música, el baile y los barriles de cerveza no tenían hora de terminarse. El bullicio llegaba al balcón como una música fantasmal.

— ¿Crees que Thatch regrese pronto? — preguntó Ace. Se recorrió unos centímetros hacia Marco, quien se encontraba en un extremo de la banca. El doctor miró de reojo el movimiento.

— No, de seguro beberá toda la noche — mencionó.

El tono despreocupado de Marco desconcertaba a Ace, ¿se habrán peleado o algo por el estilo?

— Nunca lo había visto beber tanto — continuó —. ¿No sería mejor buscarlo?

Marco suspiró y se acomodó en su lugar.

— Siempre se pone así de melancólico en esta fecha.

— ¿Melancólico? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Tras unos cuantos suspiros de parte de Marco, y cuando Ace creía que no le iba a contestar, dijo:

— Hace unos cuatro años… conoció a alguien. Esa persona… prometió volver por Thatch.

— ¿Mmm? — la falta de pronombres de inmediato le hizo sonar alarmas en su cabeza, pero no cuestionó a Marco.

— Y Thatch... sigue siendo fiel a su promesa — concluyó.

Nunca le había contado esa historia a alguien, así que se reservaría los detalles. No creía que Thatch se alegrara de saber que Marco divulgaba su historia de amor, o desamor, aunque esa persona fuera Ace.

— ¿Cómo era? — preguntó al cabo de un momento.

— Bueno… Thatch dice que… que es la _persona_ más hermosa que ha visto en toda su vida.

Marco sonrió al recordar a su amigo y su ensanchada sonrisa cada que contaba su amorío. Como si Marco no hubiera escuchado aquella historia por lo menos una vez al mes durante los cuatro años que llevaban de conocerse. Sin embargo, nunca le recriminaba, pues él era el único en toda la isla al que Thatch podía contarle esa historia.

— ¿Y sí lo es? — preguntó Ace.

— Era muy interesante, conocía muchos lugares… pero no era mi tipo — sonrió Marco burlonamente al mirar a Ace con descaro.

Ace le dio un codazo y el otro amplió su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo, entonces? — preguntó con aire de desinterés.

Marco fingió pensarlo por un momento. Después se giró en su asiento y observó a su compañero.

— Mi tipo… son más jóvenes que yo, al parecer — comenzó a decir. Levantó su mano derecha y tomó un mechón de la cabellera de su compañero —. De cabello negro — movió sus dedos a la mejilla de Ace —, de ojos igual de negros y con un bonito color en las mejillas cuando se sonroja porque le hago un cumplido.

Ace giró su cara para evitar el escudriño de Marco, quien lo soltó. Después, el doctor acercó su cuerpo al de Ace, hasta que sus muslos quedaron pegados uno con el otro. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el respaldo de la banca, lo más cerca que pudo del cuerpo de su compañero. 

Con su otra mano, giró el rostro de Ace, que seguía encendido como una granada. Su mirada evadía la de Marco, hasta que éste acercó su rostro lo suficiente para que el otro no tuviera más remedio que verlo.

— Que roba mercancía robada para invitarme a una cita — susurró el doctor.

Marco rozó los labios de Ace con los suyos con delicadeza, como si tratara de una caricia lenta. Ace pronto respondió a la invitación de Marco, agitado y nervioso. Se besaron sin prisas y sin miedo a que alguien pudiera verlos desde la calle. Marco acercó más su cuerpo al de Ace, y deslizó sus labios hacia un lado, primero hacia la mandíbula de Ace y luego bajó hacia su cuello lentamente, hasta que sintió el cuerpo del otro comenzar a temblar ligeramente.

— Respira — susurró Marco.

Ace tomó una bocanada de aire, como si de pronto hubiera resurgido a la superficie luego de estar a punto de ahogarse. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, pero el ligero temblor en su cuerpo continuó. Ace recargó su frente en el hombro derecho de Marco, quien no dijo nada y sólo acarició su espalda, movimiento su mano arriba y abajo.

A veces Marco olvidaba lo abrumador que podía resultar para Ace lo que estaban haciendo. Antes que su relación cambiara, Marco había notado pequeñas cosas sobre el teniente. Como el hecho de que, a pesar de tener una relación cordial con el resto de los marines, no parecía convivir demasiado con nadie fuera de los horarios laborales. Y en alguna ocasión, cuando Thatch estaba pasado de copas, quiso abrazar Ace, pero éste se excusó yendo el baño. Las enfermeras también entendieron muy pronto que no iban a lograr nada coqueteando con él, ni siquiera una invitación a bailar. Antes de que Marco lo besara por primera vez, las únicas veces que su compañero le permitía acercarse a él era cuando le curaba alguna herida, o cuando entrenaban juntos.

Marco no pretendía entender lo que hubiera vivido Ace para comportarse así, pero no lo juzgaba. Aparte de Thatch, él también era un libro cerrado fuera de su personalidad como doctor, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Marco había dejado de escuchar el ruido de la música y al resto de los borrachos que aullaban por la calle para concentrarse en la respiración de Ace. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pero no parecía que el temblor de su cuerpo disminuyera. 

— Ace, vamos adentro — susurró Marco.

Ambos se adentraron a la casa y Marco caminó por inercia hacia el cuarto donde dormía siempre que se quedaba hasta tarde en casa de Thatch. Entró a la habitación y encendió una lámpara que se encontraba en el buró, al lado de la cama. Allí se sentó y comenzó a quitarse las sandalias.

— Puedo dormir en el sofá — murmuró Ace, quien lo había seguido unos pasos atrás.

— Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres — dijo Marco.

— Estás más cansado que yo — objetó.

— Quiero decir, podemos dormir aquí los dos — Marco se talló los ojos — Solo es una sugerencia, no tienes…

— De acuerdo — interrumpió Ace.

— Bien.

Marco soltó un largo bostezo al levantarse de la cama. Se acercó a una silla y se desabotonó la camisa. La colocó en el respaldo de la silla. Después se quitó sus pantalones, los dobló y los colocó en el asiento. Marco se giró hacia su compañero, quien ya se encontraba sólo con una camiseta negra y trusa de igual color. Su ropa la había acomodado en el espacio libre del buró. Sin decir nada, Marco se metió a la cama y se estiró. Ace apagó la lámpara, y Marco sintió, mas que ver, el momento en que se acostó.

Ace se acurrucó en el otro extremo de la cama, dándole la espalda; seguía temblando. Marco se acercó hacia donde estaba su compañero y le preguntó:

— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

No respondió de inmediato, pero sabía que lo había escuchado. Sin girarse, estiró su mano hacia atrás, buscando la de Marco. Cuando la encontró, la llevó hacia él, hasta que quedó arropado por el cuerpo de Marco.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaron y se acoplaron entre ellos. Ace no soltó la mano de Marco, quien tan pronto como dejó de moverse, cayó en un sueño profundo. Ace, en cambio, se quedó despierto un poco más de tiempo. Lo único que escuchaba era el retumbar de su corazón; lo podía sentir al lado de oreja, como si estuviera bajo su almohada. Observó su mano entrelazada con la de Marco, quien ni siquiera dormido aflojaba su agarre. El cansancio también lo fue venciendo, y luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido. Su último pensamiento esa noche, fue que no iba a soltar esa mano nunca.

**FIN**

Junio, 2020

México.

**Author's Note:**

> Me alimento de café, pan dulce, y comentarios. Por favor, escríbeme qué te pareció, si te gustó, o si quieres pastel, Muchas gracias ^o^.


End file.
